Best I Ever Had
by The Nagisa Thesis
Summary: OhmyGod. It's a YAOI!!! (big surprise there) Well, this is one of my side-projects from my new Taito story I'm working on, but I think it could be better written. It's very maturely written, I must say. Although I couldn't resist a Daisuke-bashing. ^^


A/N: Well, I'm in the midst of a killer grounding (for an 88 average!!!) and writing a loooong Taito fic.So, in the meantime I decided to write a fluff fic.Now, for the Disclaimers!!!

Fritz: That my cue?

Mako: *nods* yep.Take 'er away!

Fritz: Okay!Mako does not own Digimon (if she did I would nestle in Tai's hair and she would get Ishida booty aaallllll the time), she's just a poor, dumb fan who writes Yaoi fics to torture her friend Alyson.

Alyson: DIRTY DIRTY FISHMONGER!!!!

Mako: Whatever.Anyway, here it is!Enjoy!And IT'S A YAOI!! (Surprise, surprise)

The Best I Ever Had

~Tai's P.O.V~

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

The hospital was quiet and still.Cautiously, I looked around.There wasn't a person in sight.

I stood up from my vigilant chair, and made my way to the door, and closed it slowly.The only sound coming from the bed was the sound of his soft, shallow breathing.I looked down at the floor.

This whole thing had been my fault.If only we hadn't fought, he wouldn't have been lying there.I slowly and meekly wandered over, and sat on the edge of the bed.

Nobody knew, really, we didn't bother to tell them, we thought they wouldn't understand.I mean, what would I say if Sora told everyone that she and Mimi were in love?If I wasn't the way I was, I would be disgusted.But…I'm the way I am.My eyes raised themselves from his pale, peaceful face, drugged into an everlasting sleep, to the grey sky as dawn slowly reached into its never-ending stretch.

Looking back on it, if I had told somebody, I guess this whole thing could have been avoided.

It was our one-year anniversary, and we were thinking about telling the others.He was all for it.He said he loved me and wanted the whole world to know about it.I was a little more hesitant.I didn't want to be shunned by my best friends.I loved him, no doubt about it, but in an era where relationships of this kind were prejudiced, I didn't think they were ready to hear it.

Should I mention that Sora has the worst timing ever?Because she does.

Matt and I were having a tiff over the whole "being openly gay" issue, and decided so as not to endanger our relationship, we would each go on a separate walk through the park to think about it, and meet up at the same place to finish our discussion.

He was late.Again.But I didn't mind, I had decided that we should tell TK and Kari first, we could really trust them.I stood at our meeting place, looking up at the stars with a small smile on my face.The thought of screaming it at the top of my lungs that I loved Ishida Yamato was dancing through my mind, and I wanted more than anything for the world to know it.He was right, it would be wonderful being able to walk down the street hand in hand, embracing in front of God and everybody.The familiar sensation of our loving first kiss played on repeat in my mind, and I suddenly felt warm despite the cold March weather.I sighed a little bit, and shuffled my feet.

"Tai?"

I had eagerly been expecting Matt's calm, soothing voice, but this was not his.I turned around to see Sora standing there, looking nice and relieved.

"Hi Sora," I replied with a smile, "what are you doing here?"

She walked forward to stand in front of me.

"I've been looking all over for you!" she said with a tiny smile on her lips.She was wearing pink lipstick, which was odd.Sora never wore lipstick.

"Yeah?" I replied curiously.Was that perfume I smelled?

Sora nodded.

"I have something to tell you," she said eagerly, "will you hear me out?"

I nodded.

"Sure!" I replied in a friendly tone, "Shoot!"

I hoped Matt would come along while Sora and I were talking, so she might be the first to know.I was so ready to tell everyone.Forget TK and Kari, the world had to know.

Sora fidgeted slightly, and smiled bashfully up at me.

"I don't know how to say it…" she said with a soft giggle.I shrugged.Dense old me.

"Act it out!" I chuckled, "I'm pretty good at charades!"

She smiled a little bit.What was she smiling at?I plastered a goofy grin on my face, hoping it would make me look like I knew what she was talking about.

"Okay." She said softly in a tone so inaudible, it was like a whisper.Before I knew it, she was on her tiptoes, and her arms were around my neck.Before I could protest, her lips were against mine.

WHY WAS SHE KISSING ME??

I had kissed before, just not a GIRL.Kisses usually made me relax, and I was always at home in one.But these weren't Matt's kisses.This didn't feel right.

There was a sudden snap and I eagerly broke from the kiss to spin around.There, standing in the thicket of trees, was Matt.His blue eyes were open in bewilderment, and he looked like a hurt puppy dog.Had he seen us?

Of COURSE he did.I am such an idiot sometimes.

"…Matt…" I managed to choke out.He shook his head wildly and spun around, breaking into a run.I broke from Sora and raced after him, hearing her voice.

"Tai…?"

No, I didn't want to go back to her.I wanted Yamato in my arms, I wanted his lips against mine.I wasn't straight.I loved a boy, and that boy was Matt.

He was right ahead of me, and I managed to lunge at him, wrapping my arms around his torso in the park square.

"Matt," I begged, "Please listen, it's not what you think."

He struggled like an animal.

"To hell it's not," he growled, "I understand why you didn't want to tell anyone.Did you think you could play me for a fool?"

"No Matt, It's not-"

"SHUT UP!!!" he yelled, and pulled away, wheeling back to glare at me with poison in his stare, "JUST SHUT UP!!!I can't believe you could do this, I thought you loved me!"

"I do!Matt, I do…" I said in a soft tone, advancing forwards.

"STAY BACK," he barked.His eyes were wide and feverish, "Just…stay back."

There was a long silence.Neither one of us moved or made a sound.Finally, he spoke.

"It's over, Tai…" he said, an edge of regret lacing his voice.He turned and started to walk away.

I wanted to cry, I wanted to run after him and hold him and beg for his divine forgiveness.But my legs wouldn't move.I remained still as everything I ever cherished in life walked away from me into the darkness, and the snowflakes now tumbling loosely from the sky clung to the ground, masking any trace that he was ever there.

_Nothing's quite the same now_

_I just say your name now_

_ _

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

The hospital room was thick and heavy with the scent of sickness and old spirits who had died there long ago.I looked down at him, a pale silhouette on the sheets.His wrists were so heavily bandaged, contrasting to his thin, frail body.A limp strand of blonde hair hung in his face, and I reached out a hand to gently brush it aside.

"…Matt…" I whispered, half in attempt to wake him up, half to just hear his name again, even if I was the one saying it.

Slowly, I edged closer to him on the bed.He was curled up to the side closest to the window, his back against the world.I gently stretched out beside him on the hard, uncomfortable hospital bed, and propped myself up on my elbows.

"I'll have to make a complaint about these beds," I said, as if he could actually hear me, "When you wake up you'll have more pillows."

He was dreadfully still, fair like china and just as delicate.And as I watched him, I realized the best thing to ever happen to me lay in this hospital bed, and I was unable to hold him.I would, but…by the looks of him, holding him would shatter his bones.So I just looked at him longingly.

"…I know you hate me," I whispered, "and I'm so sorry.I just wanted to tell you that Sora kissed me, I didn't want her to.I didn't know how to react, all that I remember was…"

I exhaled a long, shuddering breath, and my face contorted into an expression of dismay.

"All I remember was it wasn't your kiss, and I hated it for that.You're the only one I want to be with, for now and forever."

_So you stole my world_

_Now I'm just a phoney_

_Remembering the girl_

_Leaves me down and lonely_

_ _

_Send it in a letter_

_Make yourself feel better._

I clutched the sheets in my fist and looked down at him, a tear sliding down my cheek.

What would life be like without him?As I thought about it, one word flooded my mind.

Worthless.I couldn't bring myself to live without him.If he died, a part of me, an IRREPLACABLE part of me, would die, too.

I would never get over it, after all, it was my own fault he was laying like this.

"Please don't leave me," I begged softly, tears choking my voice, "I need you here with me.Even if you hate me, just knowing you're alive and well is enough to keep me going.I'm nothing without you, Matt!I have no worth, no purpose…"

I hung my head, sobbing.

"I'm so sorry for what happened with Sora," I murmured, "I never wanted to make you upset, and I wish I had pulled away right then and there and told her.I SHOULD have told her that I was in love with you, but I was afraid.I'm a goddamn coward…"

The crest of courage.It was a worthless symbol of something that wasn't mine.Matt was everything he was meant to be.Kind, loving, a good, supportive friend.If Sora had told everyone she and Mimi were in love, he would support them.He's so wonderful like that.

I suppose you're never really complete until you meet the one you're destined to be with for the rest of your life, and even longer.And here I was, a hollow, empty shell of a human being.But to tell the truth, I was always hollow.I guess that's why I treasured every moment I was with Matt.

The unity I felt when I was with Matt touched my soul, and invoked some strange inner harmony within my worthless body.I knew I was meant to be with him, and I had royally botched it up.

I wanted to blame Sora, really I did, but then it occurred to me:

If I had agreed to go public with our relationship, then we would never have had to undergo the type of torture we did.

"It's all my fault…" I murmured.Sora had kissed me, but it was me that drew her to me.I was away from the one I loved, and I was vulnerable.

And now…

"I'm alone…"

I curled up in a little ball next to Matt.I was all alone in this world.I didn't care about anybody but him, and if he died…

I would be so cold, so alone, for my whole life.

I looked at his sleeping face again.He looked so beautiful, so serene.

"You've got to wake up," I murmured, "We need you…I need you…"

I looked around him.There were bouquets of flowers and cards reading "Get Well" everywhere.The soft fragrances of the flowers did little, if not nothing, to mask the stench of death lingering in the room.

"There are flowers and cards and gifts from everyone," I whisper, reaching out a hand to lightly touch his cheek.It's icy cold, "They all want you to wake up…me most of all…please…Yamato…"

~Matt's P.O.V~

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't need me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_ _

_And it may take some time to_

_Patch me up inside_

_But I can't take it so I_

_Run away and hide_

_And I may find in time that_

_You were always right_

_You're always right_

The more I listened, the more I wanted to hold him.'I'm sorry, Tai,' I wanted to say, 'my anger got the best of me!I love you, too!'

But I couldn't move.It was all black, all cold.I only floated in the middle of life and death, hanging by a thread.

I remembered this cold, I had felt it only once before…and that was when I-…

If I could have trembled, I would have.I was basking in the sorrows of what I was doing to the one person I truly loved.

It was now that I realized he had never meant any of this to happen.

As I walked through the falling snow, my heart grew from bitter, to heavy.I had just broken up with my boyfriend whom I loved more than anything else, and probably driven him into the arms of Sora.

"What have I done…?" I groaned softly.I had never valued my life much when I was a kid.My parents' divorce had been hell, and I felt that it was because I was such a worthless kid.My mom didn't want me around, and seeing as she already got TK, it only made sense to ship me off with my dad.He ignored me, never paid much attention to me, and I was miserable…

Until I realized my calling.I was a digidestined, I was meant to save the world, I was somebody special.

And I met Tai.I admit, we never got along very well, but it was because I wanted so desperately for him to notice me.And he did.We were in love, oppressed and not able to hold each other in public for fear of what others might say.

I still remembered when I had left the group.I got the feeling he needed me, and when we returned he was half dead, Wargreymon all but a pile of scrap on the ground.I remembered when I had picked him up, and held him in my arms.Was that when I had realized it?All I remembered was this immense sense of caring for this other boy, and…it didn't scare me in the least…

And now he was gone.I can't believe I was so cruel.The best, the ONLY thing that had kept me going for the past four years, and he was gone.I was torn.

Solemnly, I made my way home, and slunk into the bathroom.Tears clung frigidly to my face, sticky with salt and moisture.

"You idiot," I cursed myself, "You GOD DAMNED IDIOT!!!"

I reeled back and made a fist, and ploughed it against the wall.There was a neat little depression where my fist had made contact, and I collapsed to the ground crying.

Living without him wasn't worth it.I just didn't have the strength to go on.

That was when my hand wandered up the bathroom cabinet.My fingertips patted the smooth porcelain tiles until I found what I was looking for.I picked it up by the handle and brought it down.It was an old fashioned-looking razor tool, the kind you sharpened on a leather strap.Tears blurring my vision, I gripped it in my hand and held it to my wrist.

For you…Taichi…

I could have sucked it up, I could have healed and learned all this in another way, I could be awake right now, and staring into Tai's eyes.We could be happy, instead of miserable like this.I wanted so badly to stir, to move, to be vivid again.I hated worrying him like this.It made my soul ache.

…But…

What if when I woke up, he would be mad at me?After all, we had had one silly fight, and it had driven me to suicidal tendencies!Would he see me as a weaker person, would he be disgusted, angry, or ashamed?

I was afraid now.I was afraid to wake up and see his angry face looking down at me.Perhaps he was only suffering from grief.If I woke up now, he would probably yell at me.

Would Tai really do that, though?I mean, I knew he loved me, I knew he would never hate me, and yet…I was afraid.

Anxiety played on my mind, lingering cold and stale.

I was so at a loss of what to do.Wake up and face him?Or stay in this cold and desolate sleep until he moved on?

I battled these thoughts into my mind, until his words reached through into my consciousness with such force and beauty, that I started to feel a tingle.My body was becoming mine once more.

~Tai's P.O.V~

_So you sailed away_

_Into a grey sky morning_

_Now I'm here to stay_

_Love can be so boring_

_What was it you wanted_

_Could it be I'm haunted_

_ _

My breathing was slowing, as I submissively let myself drift into a sleep-like state.I had been at the hospital for nearly three days, staying up in constant vigil, never once letting myself sleep.I was too worried.

I looked down at Yamato fondly.The dawn was breaking, yet the sky still kept its dull grey hue.Another cloudy, dreamless day in Odaiba.

"Darling…" I murmured, and gently snaked one arm under him, and my other arm around his torso, wrapping him up tightly in an embrace, "I'm here for you.I will always be here for you, until you wake up.And when you come back to us…if you choose to…even if you don't want me to…

I'll always hold you.I swear, I will never let you go, ever again…"

I held him gently and close to me, listening to the slow, rhythmic breaths he took and feeling as the muscles around his ribs rose and collapsed with each breath.So beautiful.My angel.

I slipped my eyes close, fatigue rearing its ugly head and seducing me with its promise of peace in the arms of my beloved.Love was a tedious task, but its rewards, and sometimes even its tasks, were so rewarding you began to enjoy them.And God help me, I was going to treasure every moment he was asleep with me, in my arms like this.It would linger in my mind for all eternity.

"…Tai…"

I murmured a soft "yeah?" under my breath and opened an eye.The soft summer breeze washed over us, fragrant with promises of a good morning to come.

"Tai, it's almost morning.We should go before somebody sees us."

I chuckled softly, wrapping my arms around him even tighter.We were leaning in the shade of a tree, I against the trunk with Yamato lying back against my torso.One of my hands were intertwined with his, wrapped around his body, and the other was softly running my fingers through his hair.

"You're pretty enough to pass for a girl," I chuckled sleepily, "nobody will notice."

"Very funny, Tai," he replied indignantly, "you know daylight will come sooner or later, and I don't look THAT much like a girl."

"Hai," I sighed, "but I just like being here."

We had spent the night there on the park hill, looking up at the stars and enjoying each other's company.Not like we did anything other than look up at the stars.We never did anything that…intimate.We had decided at the very beginning that we would keep that until when we were truly ready.We had been seeing each other for 5 months at that point, and we hadn't even kissed yet.A peck on the cheek at the end of a date, when it was perfectly dark and we were sure nobody was around, yes, but that was it.I liked the slow and gentle nature at which it was going.We had all eternity for it to blossom; we didn't want to feel rushed.

If only we had known then what we knew now.

"You're whole upper body must be falling asleep," he chuckled, "sorry."

I shook my head slowly.

"No," I said softly, "you're pretty light for being so tall."

He laughed lightly, a musical sound to my ears, and rolled off of me, much to my annoyance.I liked the feeling of holding him.It put me at ease.He leaned up against the tree next to me, sighing softly and watching as the grey sky blossomed into gold, then pink.They were soft shades, like an artists palette.I marvelled at the thought of God taking a paintbrush, dipping it into random colors and carefully putting hue into every single thing on the planet.

"Sure is beautiful…" he whispered.

"Wonderful," I agreed, watching the transition of colors in fascination, "But know what's even more beautiful?"

"Hmn?" he asked groggily.I turned to look at him, his face in a softly lit profile, golden hair glinting in the virgin sunlight.

"You…" I whispered.He turned to me, his cheeks tinting a slight pink in nature's first green.He looked a little surprised at first, but his face broke into a bashful, glowing smile.

"Thanks," he replied meekly.I smiled, and found myself lost in his icy blue eyes.They were warm, like summer lagoons.I was drowning in their vibrant depths, and I was pretty sure I didn't want to be rescued.An eternity in their grasp was so alluring, I found myself rising into a keeling position next to him, looking down at him as he leaned against the tree.He looked up innocently.

"What's up?" he asked in a little voice.I found myself smiling down at him, absolutely amazed.Gently, I put my hands on his shoulders, and tilted my head a little, and started to gravitate slowly closer to him.His eyes were puzzled for a moment, but I suppose he realized what this was leading to, for he started to move closer, too.My eyes started to cloud over, half-closed in a serene expression, and I felt his breath hot against my face.My eyes slipped closed as our lips gently touched.I had heard from others that their first kiss was like electricity jolting through them, leaving them hungry for more, pushing them to the brink.This wasn't anything like that.It was soft, no intrusion into the mouth, just a gentle peck.It tasted like the summer air; tart like blackberries and fresh like water.It was like a drink.We parted, and I looked down at him.He was blushing, and I too felt my own face grow hot.I smiled a little and touched his cheek, stroking it delicately.

Wordlessly, I sat back down next him and wrapped my arms around his torso.He twisted his body to curl up next to me, snaking him arms around my neck, and bringing our foreheads together.There was no need for another kiss.Our first was enough for us, enough to be treasured for a while to come.We lay like that, in perfect stillness for a long time, until dawn brought the threat of being discovered in our embrace.

"…Tai…" Matt whispered, his words and breath creating a warm breeze against my cheek.I smiled softly.

"…Matt…" I murmured back.My name just didn't seem right without his next to it.Yagami Yamato…it suited him well…

I flushed and opened my eyes, he was looking at me, his eyes shining pleasantly.

"Tai…" he whispered again.I loved the way he said it.Breathless and still, with obvious adoration.

"…Tai…"

I was haunted by it.It replayed over and over in my mind, his bated breath and gentle whisper of a voice.When he said my name it was like God was saying it.

The ghosts of the past danced in my head, lingering like shadows in a dimly lit room.They swallowed me whole, creating a vivid picture for me.

"…Tai…"

…Wait a moment; this one was a bit more real than my dream.Cautiously, I opened my eyes.There peering into my own was a pair of brilliant azure eyes.

"…M-Matt…?"

They shone, glassy with fresh tears, full of love.

"Tai!" he whispered.My heart almost stopped beating, my eyes widened, and I was still for a moment.Finally, in an absolute realization of what was happening, I found my words.

"Oh…Yamato…" I choked out, tears strangling my voice.I pulled him close to me, tucking his head under my chin and stroking his limp, unwashed hair.It smelled like oil and death and blood, but I didn't care, I was just so thankful to hold him.

"Oh God…" I sobbed into his hair, "I missed you, so much…"

"I missed you too…" he sobbed back, his shoulders shaking he was crying so hard.I was crying just as hard, so thankful to have him back.

"I love you so much, Matt," I cried, "please never leave me again."

"I love you too, Tai, I promise I wont!Ever!"

We lay there, holding each other for dear, life, before I sat up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Wait until everybody sees you," I said in a deliriously happy tone, "they're all downstairs, sleeping in the waiting room.Nobody's left for three days, we've all been here…"

Matt leaned weakly up against the pillows, looking tired, but alive.

"Bring them up," he encouraged softly, "I want to see them!All of them!!"

I nodded and kissed his forehead softly, stroking his hair against and standing up, backing slowly out of the room, grinning like crazy and running smack into a doctor.

"Yagami-san?" he asked quizzically, "What is it?"

I turned to him, grinning happily.He looked up and into the hospital room, to see Yamato sitting up in bed, smiling weakly.

"Ishida-san!" he exclaimed, "You're awake!"

I nodded enthousiastically.

"I was just about to get the others," I stated, "they'll all be so happy!"

The doctor's brow furrowed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," he mumbled sceptically, "he's still very weak…"

"No, I'm not!" Matt's voice was indignant and stubborn.I was so happy to hear his argumentative voice again, I could have screamed.

The doctor blinked.

"Yamato, I-…"

"I WANT to see my friends!!" he declared, his voice sounding stronger than before.His eyes radiated their defiant, rebellious fire once more.The doctor was taken aback.

"…Well…then…" he mumbled shyly, "I guess…you have every right to see your friends…"

Matt smiled, then beamed at me.I nodded knowingly and bustled down the hall, and practically bounded down the steps.There was a cluster of people in the waiting room, everyone from Mr. Ishida to Daisuke, Miyako, Iori, and Ken were there, all sprawled out in the assorted chairs that were pulled together in an askew pattern.

"Wake up!!" I cried, trying to be as quiet as possible for my uncontrollable excitement.

Nobody moved.

Frustrated, I ran over to TK and started shaking him as gently as I could.He groaned slightly, opening one eye groggily.

"Whaaaaat…?" me moaned.

"He's awake!!!" I whispered hoarsely, "Matt's awake!!!"

His eyes snapped open, blue like his brothers but not as serene.More…spaz-like.

"WHAT!?!?" he squawked.I held a finger to my lips to calm him down.

"Yamato," I whispered, "he's awake!Quick, help me get everybody up so we can go see him together!!"

Takeru nodded eagerly and sprung awake, and started shaking the life out of Daisuke.It was quite a task, so he had to kick him in the shins before the sleeping boy complied to wake up.

"Hikari-chan!!" I hissed, shaking my little sister awake, "Hikari, wake up, Matt's awake!!"

Her eyes opened a little bit.

"Huh?" she mumbled, "Matt's awake…?He's awake!?"

Her eyes grew wide and excited.I nodded eagerly, smiling brilliantly.

"Let's get everybody up!" I said, trying not to giggle.She nodded and we set to waking everyone up.After much shaking and coaxing to awaken Mr. Ishida, we were all scurrying through the halls to Matt's room.He was sitting up in bed, hugging his knees to his chest and looking out the window.

"…Yamato…?" Takeru asked warily.He turned around to face the lot of us, eyes widening slightly at the sight of them, not aware that everyone was there.Even Mimi had flown in from America at such short notice.

"Matt!!" his dad boomed.The rest of us shushed him, and one by one, they went up and gave him a slight hug.Afraid they would crowd him, they all stepped back about a foot from the bed, surrounding him in a loving arc.He beamed happily at them, tears glistening in his eyes.

"I can't believe you're all here…" he said with a sniffle, and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.I stepped forward, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"…You've got a lot of people who love you…" I murmured, and covered his hand with my own, looking at him with a loving expression.He returned it, his eyes shining in pure adoration towards me.There was a slight gasp from the crowd of people behind us.SHIT!I had completely forgotten anyone was there!

I turned to look at them with a timid expression.Kari's eyes were open wide, her hand was covering her mouth, and she looked like she was going to cry.I thought she was going to scream, but when she pulled her hand away from her mouth, she was smiling.

"…I had no idea…" she whispered, her voice quivering slightly.I laughed a little.People around us were looking at us a little strangely, and I shied away from their stares.

"How long…?" Joe asked softly.

"A year the night it happened," Matt mumbled, "that was…why I did it…"

There was a groan from within the crowd.Sora turned on a heel and leaned up against the wall, and hit her head against it.

"Oh GOD…" she moaned, "this is all my fault…"

"No!!!" Matt and I shouted in unison.We both laughed a little, and Matt continued.

"Don't be silly, Sora," he said good-naturedly, "this was nobody's fault.I'm just messed up."

"No," she retorted, "I should never have been so silly as to go after Tai…I'm so sorry Matt…but why didn't you tell us?"

"Huh?" Daisuke asked in a rather clueless tone, "tell us about what?What's going on?"

Miyako stepped on Daisuke's foot, while Ken covered the boy's mouth to keep him from yelling.

"Don't be upset, Sora," Matt said with a kind smile, "We thought you weren't ready for the truth.You didn't know, don't worry about it."

Sora smiled a little, and nodded at him.She couldn't help it if she was clueless, I thought.

The rest kind of stared at us.

"This is…news…" Koushirou mumbled in a daze.

"Totally…" Mimi whispered, looking at her feet, "I mean, TAI…and MATT…out of all of us, I thought for SURE Joe was going to be the gay one…"

"HEY!!!" Joe protested.

Everyone ignored him, and kept their eyes fixated on us.

"Who's gay?" Daisuke's voice mumbled in the background.

Takeru shuffled forward.

"Well…" he said in a little voice, "this is…surprising.I never thought you were…like that, Matt.But…"

Matt's eyes looked a little worried.Takeru smiled suddenly.

"I'm happy you found eachother…" he said happily with a nod.I smiled in relief, and so did Yamato.We both looked at his father.Mr. Ishida's jaw was slack, and his eyes were wide in disbelief.I didn't blame him.I wasn't exactly looking forward to my parent's reaction when I told them about Yamato and I.

"…Dad…?" Matt asked meekly.Mr. Ishida closed his gaping mouth and blinked in bewilderment.

"I…don't know what to say…" his father mumbled, "I mean, how come you never told me?"

I felt Matt's hand tense under mine, and I rang my thumb soothingly over the back of his hand, calming his nerves.

"I didn't think you were ready," Matt answered calmly, "I…thought you would get mad…"

Mr. Ishida shook his head slowly.

"I'm not angry," he replied, "just…confused…all those sleepovers you two had, did that mean-…"

"NO!!!" Matt and I shouted in unison.I blushed and so did he, and we both looked to the side.When we finally looked up at the group, I shook my head.Joe, eyes wide in shock, covered Iori's ears.

"It's nothing like that," I stated, "we have made a decision that something that…" I fumbled for words, "Important, can wait until we are MUCH older.You all know we would never do that, we're WAY too young…"

They paused, and everybody mumbled either a "yeah", or an "I guess so…" and Daisuke chipped in a "nani?" for good measure.

"Well then…" Mr. Ishida continued, "I guess…Tai must mean a lot to you, if you went so far over this…"

Matt nodded earnestly.

"He does!" he exclaimed, "I love Tai, with all my heart!!"

I blushed and looked down at my feet.Matt turned to me.

"Well I DO…" he said stubbornly.I chuckled a little bit and looked up at him with a loving smile.

There was a long silence.

"Well then…" Mr. Ishida finally said, "…I guess I can't stop this.Matt, I'm…a little worried, but…You're two mature, er…boys, and…I'm sure you two know what's best for you."

I looked up, my eyes wide with joy, and stared at Mr. Ishida.He was smiling.I looked back at Matt, he was smiling too.

"T-thank you…" he replied, flustered, "Thank you…so much!!"

He turned to me, looking ecstatic.I looked at him with just as much enthusiasm.

"You gotta hug now!" Mimi chirped.Matt and I laughed, and I wrapped my arms around him waist and pulled him close.He draped his arms around my neck , and rested his head against my shoulder.I sighed happily, and so did he.There was a chorus of "awwww"'s throughout the room, and I tilted Matt's chin up with my finger, and pressed my lips to his.There was a faint taste there, tart like blackberries and fresh like water.

The whole of the hospital room broke into a soft cheer, applauding and whistling.Then, from Daisuke:

"HO-ly SHIT!!!THEY'RE GAY!?!?"

~3rd Person Omnipotent P.O.V~

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_You don't want me back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_ _

Tai bounded up the stone stairs of the Ishida summer home.It was early June, two years after Matt and Tai had first told everyone about how they were in love, and there was the faint aroma of spring fading into summer in the air.Soon after Matt had returned home from the hospital, his father had decided that he and Matt needed a place where they could relax in the summer, and help with Matt's anxieties.Even on the coldest of winter days, Matt would drive the 100 miles to the country, just to get some peace of mind in his haven.It was a beautiful old Japanese-style home, with rice paper walls and an extravagant garden that was taken well care of by the neighbours.Their own garden was a bit small, so they asked if they might be able to take care of the garden, since that "nice Ishida boy" was so helpful in the winter when they needed firewood.There were ponds everywhere, and streams and stone pagodas.Tai bounced along happily, holding a gift for his dear Yamato behind his back.The two of them were still young lovers, as loving and as pure as ever before, and every day was like a new experience, every kiss like their first.

Tai paused to look at a tall and spindly tree overlooking a small pond in the backyard.Sakura petals drifted down from its branches and onto the spring green grass.He smiled once more and continued up the steps to the door.He knocked softly, hoping Matt was still there.He had showed up at Matt's house, wondering if Matt wanted to go to the park and walk in front of the people hand-in-hand, rubbing in how special they were, but his father had stated that Matt was yet again camping out in the country.Tai had figured out that Mr. Ishida had bought the cabin in an effort to increase Matt's manliness, perhaps straighten him out, but alas, the cabin and its surplus of flowers only fuelled Matt's newfound love for flower arranging, and inspired him to be even fruitier, much to Mr. Ishida's dismay.

The door swung open, and Matt beamed happily as Tai held out his gift: a beautiful violet orchid.

"Tai-chan!" he cried in elation, and jumped up into Tai's arms.Tai was a little taken aback when the blonde, who was still a little bit taller than he was, wrapped his legs around the brown-eyed boy's waist.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Matt murmured affectionately.Tai chuckled.

"And I you…" he whispered back, "what's with all the affection?"

Matt let go and looked at Tai with a gentle smile, touching his face.

"I have something to show you." He stated, and took his hand.Quickly, he led Tai through the house, dragging him towards his room.

"What's so important?" Tai chuckled.Matt looked back at him excitedly.

"You'll see!" he chirped, dragging him into the room.When Tai looked up, he could hardly believe his eyes.A cherry blossom tree that sprouted from a pot in the room had wound its way up the wall and now covered a great part of the ceiling, showering the room with light pink petals.

"What do you think?" Matt asked expectantly.Tai looked around in awe.

"I think…" he murmured, "it's perfect…"

Matt blinked. "For what?"

Tai turned to face the blonde with a smile.

"For this…" he whispered, and pulled Yamato into his arms.Gently, he kissed him, softly and slowly at first, but with more intensity.It started to prickle, and he needed more.Slowly, his kisses turned into fluttering pecks and made their way from Matt's lips, down his jaw, and down his neck.Matt let out a soft groan.

"Tai…?"

"Mmm?" Tai mumbled between kisses.

"…I think………I think I'm ready."

Tai's head darted up, and he looked at Yamato.The blonde boy bit his lip and looked up at him with sincerity in his eyes.Knowingly, Tai nodded, and smiled softly.He kissed Matt once more on the lips, and his heart raced as Matt began to unbutton his shirt.The boy's nimble fingers danced down the buttons, undoing them quickly, and Tai slowly backed him towards the bed.He slid off his shirt and began undoing Matt's, sloppily fumbling with every few buttons, but Yamato helped him out.Soon they were both shirtless, and Tai reached down for the button of Matt's pants, and stopped kissing him long enough to look into his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked, breathless.Yamato smiled.

"Ai shiteru." Was all he said.With a smile Tai kissed him again and pulled the button down, and unzipped Matt's fly.Matt fiddled with Tai's belt and got it undone quickly, only slightly distracted by the fact that Tai was kissing down his throat softly, nipping at his skin.Soon both Tai's pants and boxer shorts were gone, and Matt stepped out of his pants, gasping as Tai slightly tugged down on his boxers.Tai leaned back and looked at him questioningly.

"Keep going…" Matt gasped.Soon they were skin-to-skin, warm and locked in a deep kiss.Gently, Tai lowered Matt onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"You're sure you're ready?" Tai asked a little nervously.Matt nodded.

"I'm ready…" he whispered, "are you?"

Tai paused, then looked down at the blonde, beautiful and lithe and waiting in his arms.He smiled.

"I am…" he replied as he leaned down to kiss Yamato again, pushing him down against the bed, and wrapping an arm behind his waist.

He was so incredibly ready.

They lay intertwined on the bed, Sakura petals floating lightly down from the branches above, clinging to their bodies.Taichi traced a fingertip up Yamato's stomach and chest, gently tickling his throat.

"Did I hurt you…?" he asked softly.Matt smiled a tiny bit, and curled up into Tai's arms.

"A little…" he murmured softly, "but that's okay…"

Tai smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Ai shiteru, Yamato…"

Matt sighed softly.

"Ai shiteru…Taichi…" he whispered, before drifting off into sleep.Yagami Taichi smiled down at Ishida Yamato, and closed his eyes.He had made a decision.

…Yagami Yamato would suit him just wonderfully.

_But it's not so bad_

_You're only the best I ever had_

_I don't want you back_

_You're just the best I ever had_

_ _

_The best I ever had_

_The best I ever_

~Fin~

Mako's Closing Statements: Oh, you can SO tell what's gonna happen next.I have no clue whether or not I should write a Taito wedfic, what do you guys think?Any ideas?I have been to *one* wedding before, and it was pretty new age, so I have no clue how a normal wedding would go….

Welp, that's all for today; review, guys, I LOVE reviews!!! ^___^ they make my day!!!And keep in mind that flames…?

Are pretty much public here, so think first before you decide to write "U SICK FREK I HOPE U DIE TAITO SUX TAIORA 4EVA" or something to that extent.Believe me, I have seen a lot of it, and every time I see it I just laugh even harder.

So long, kiddies, and remember;

"If it aint Yaoi, it's not quality readin' material." ^_^; *feels all Red Green-ish*

Fritz's Closing Statements: WHY does she make me write these!?!?Whatever, I just wanted to say OOOOOH sweet Taichi, how I want to dive in your hair and frolic and-…ahem.Yes, and flamers will have to answer to ME! *Bares Tokomon teeth* so have fun reviewing, and remember:

"If they don't find you handsome, they should at least find you handy!"

…The HELL!?!?MAKO!WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SCRIPT!!??

Alyson's Closing Statements: DIRTY!!!!!!!!But, aaawwwwwwww Tai was so cuuuute and Daisuke was so cuuuuuute but….DIRTY DIRTY FISHMONGER!!!!!!!!


End file.
